


Rain

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: HichiIchi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: Shiro finds his King out in the rain. / HichiIchi Week Day 4: Rain





	Rain

"Idiot. Yer soaking wet."

Ichigo looked up, a hint of shock on his otherwise numb features. He blinked slowly and slumped back against the building. "You… what are you doing here?"

"Tch," the Hollow-Zanpakuto rolled his molten-gold eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm picking yer dumbass up."

Ichigo scowled and turned brown eyes - now dark as black coffee - to the ground. "I didn't ask for your help."

"And I didn't ask to be stuck with a fuckin' moody ass teenager as a wielder. Guess we can't all get what we want."

"Then take over my body or something."

Shirosaki snorted, his lip curling upwards to reveal sharp teeth underneath. "You'd like that, wouldn't ya? Then you could hide from all yer problems. And you wouldn't have to see Yuzu n Karin's faces when they hear that their big brother is never coming home."

"Shut up. Don't joke about shit like that."

"Then get yer fuckin' act together!"

Ichigo flinched.

"Yer too powerful to die out here in the cold, idiot. At least die in battle."

Ichigo huffed in protest, but when Shiro extended his hand to him, Ichigo took it. Shiro yanked Ichigo to his feet and then lifted Ichigo into his arms.

"Don't carry me like a damsel in distress!" Ichigo protested.

"Then don't act like one," Shiro spat back. He only held Ichigo tighter, and Ichigo was actually thankful. He leaned against Shiro a bit more and sighed. He didn't think he had the strength to walk home… not after sitting out in the rain for as long as he had.

"What were you thinking, anyway?" Shiro asked. "Running off like that… it's not like you to avoid battles."

"I wasn't avoiding a battle. I was avoiding people. There's a difference."

"Not from what I can tell." Shiro started walking. "You're not a coward, Ichigo. And you shouldn't keep all your emotions bottled up. You need to learn to talk to people."

Ichigo sighed, his breath floating out in front of his face in a cloud of white. "I know. It's just… easier to swing a sword than to avoid answering Karin's questions."

"She's asking about you being a Shinigami. You should tell her the truth."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"She could get into big trouble."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "She could get into bigger trouble if she doesn't know what's out there. And if you're worried that she's gonna freak out about you fighting Hollows-"

"Which, of course, she is. And Yuzu will too."

"Let me finish." Shiro frowned. "All you have to do is show her that she's got nothing to worry about. Her big brother is kind of an expert at killing Hollows, after all."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Che. I would. When's the last time a Hollow actually beat you up?"

Ichigo paused to think.

Shiro grinned at the silence. "Exactly. See? You're fine. And she's gonna be fine learning the truth. Plus, she's probably even more worried about you because she can tell that you're avoiding her. Just be honest with her."

"There's one more thing…" Ichigo slowly closed his eyes. "Dad doesn't want them to know."

"Screw yer old man."

"_ Shiro! _"

"What? I'm serious! To hell with him. He puts too much pressure on you. You're gonna drop dead, and then what would I do?"

Ichigo chuckled softly at that. "Right, because this is all about you."

"Duh."

Ichigo sighed and snuggled Shiro. "I'll think about it."

"Well, you have time." Shiro carried Ichigo to his house, hopping up to his window. "You don't want your sisters to see you soaking wet if you do decide to speak with them."

"You're right..."

Shiro smirked. "Of course I am. You should really listen to me more often."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Okay, put me down... I'm gonna go shower."

Shiro pouted mockingly. "Aww, but I was having fun carrying you."

Ichigo wiggled out of Shiro's arms and dropped onto his bed. Shiro smirked as he slipped inside Ichigo's bedroom and closed the window behind him. Ichigo gathered some clothes and disappeared down the hallway.

When Ichigo returned, Shiro was resting on the bed. Ichigo wasted no time slipping into bed next to Shiro.

"You feel much warmer now," Shiro commented as he hugged Ichigo from behind.

Ichigo slowly nodded. "The shower helped. But I'm probably going to catch a cold because of this."

"And whose fault is that?"

Ichigo huffed. "Don't rub it in."

Shiro brushed Ichigo's hair with his fingers. "Well, maybe you should just fall asleep, let me hold ya and keep ya warm... tucked here under the blankets..."

"Mmm..." Ichigo hummed as Shiro covered him with the blankets. "That sounds good."

Shiro chuckled and pulled Ichigo close once more. He held his King close as Ichigo fell asleep. Shiro placed a kiss on Ichigo's forehead, noticing that he seemed a little feverish, but Ichigo could use a few days of bedrest anyways.


End file.
